Beyta Crusher Man
Beyta Crusher Man is a Shitpost mod created by VCC user, Hydra. The mod is for Half-Life 2: Episode 2 and contains a wild variety of common VCC memes. The height of this mod is when a YouTuber named, Bolloxed, made a Full Walkthrough video edited where the levels are played in the wrong order. Weapons Used in Beyta Crusher Man: # Half Life 2 Beyta 2002 Physcannon (Gravity Gun) # Beyta Dildo (Crowbar) # Pistol # .357 magnum # Oicw (Smg1) # Pulse Rifle # Shotgun # Crossbow # Grenade # Rpg # Bugbait Plot Line for Beyta Crusher Man (1): In Beyta Crusher Man, a new hero is born, and that hero is your average everyday joe named David. David got fired from his job at the Beta Bites Factory and wanted a new job, to crush beta villains. Every Villian Is Lemons. On His first day on the job, he arrived at the Beta expo, it was all fine until the citizens started screaming and yelling and a native tribe of Wubba Lubba Ant Kings and their minions infested the expo center. Beyta Crusher man kills them with his shotgun and crossbow, because those two weapons are their weaknesses. After he left the expo hall, David, Now Known As "Beyta Crusher Man", gets arrested and blamed for the damage caused by the Wubba Lubba Ants. Beyta fights back and soon becomes a nationwide beyta dealer and crimelord. He escapes the Beyta Prison known as "Depot" and makes a dash for a cave filled with infected zombos. He kills the zombos and escapes the cave, where he becomes surrounded by more zombos and Scouting Gun/Warships. He escapes on an Airboat by defeating the army of zombos and gun/warships with minor injuries and one broken pinkie toe which got twisted by a pizzahead zombo. Once Beyta Reached The Canals of New City15, he encountered armies of shiteaters, AKA the ministrider. Beyta was so drunk and tried after drinking three 40 Litres of malt liquor and fighting the zombos and gunships that he just ran the shiteaters over with the goddamn airboat. He also shit on one of the corpses of the shiteaters and said, "EAT SHIT YOU SHITEATER". He Hated Shiteaters ever since he was born. After leaving the canals and went into the city, he encounters a previous foe, but in greater numbers. An Armada of Wubba Lubba Ants and Their Kings rampage the city. He successfully kills the armada with a BROKEN LEG he got from fighting the armada. After the long fight with the armada, Beyta enters the inner city. After getting healed from a Coochgoo, he follows the Coochgoo and finds an Armada of Mega Shiteaters, Mutated versions of normal shiteaters. Beyta asks the Coochgoos for some charge, which they happily give to him. Beyta Grabs his Beyta Launcher out of his asshole and shoots beyta bombs at them and ignites the bombs with missiles. All the Mega Shiteaters die and beyta goes away for vacation at a Beyta Resort in BeytaTown Missouri... Category:BCM Category:Shitpost Mods